


Tea

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: lotrips
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea can't solve this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



"Tea," Dom says suddenly. "Tea is just what you need."

Elijah just blinks at him. "I'm sorry?"

"A nice cuppa. To relax." Grin frozen in place, Dom turns and hurries into the kitchen. "I'll go put the kettle on."

"Did you miss the part where I can't drink tea anymore? Or anything?" Elijah rubs the back of his neck, frowning, and trails behind Dom. "Not that I particularly liked it before," he mutters, "but I don't think you're getting it."

"No. I got it." The cupboards bang shut. "Where the fuck is the tea? You got mugged in a dark alley; now you're a vampire. Makes perfect sense."

"What I need is to fucking get wasted, but I can't do that, either." A grin slowly spreads across Elijah's face. "Although..."

Dom seems to have had the same thought, because the banging stops and he's already backing away, shaking his head. "No. No, I don't think-"

In the blink of an eye, Elijah has Dom pinned against the counter. His smile's wide now, wide enough to give Dom a good view of his fangs. "Scratch that. What I need is for _you_ to get wasted." Bending his head, he licks at Dom's neck, feeling the vein throb beneath his tongue.

"I don't love you that much."

Worming his hand between them, Elijah gives Dom's cock a squeeze. Hard already, the kinky fucker. "You don't have to love me."

"Nngh," is all Dom says as he presses into Elijah's hand.

"Don't worry," Elijah murmurs, scraping his fangs lightly over the vein. Dom shivers, bucks against him, and comes in his jeans. "I won't drain you all the way." Elijah pulls back, grinning again. "After all, a pet'll come in handy."


End file.
